I Got You
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Dedicated to Rebella Grayson. Sorry for the wait! AU- Garfield and Raven had always been best friends, but when gar get's stood up at the prom will his he start seeing his best friend in a new light? BBRAE Please RxR!


**Hey guys Spidey again!**

**So, this is dedicated to Rebella Grayson, I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**This is also somewhat inspired by the dance done by Melanie and Marko from 'So You Think You Can Dance.'**

**If you want to see that go to YouTube and type in Melanie and Marko I got you!**

**Also in response to Skychan11: yes, I do read all my reviews=)**

**Haha**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, even if I really do wish I did. Or the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin, which I suggest reading at a certain point in this fic;) hint-hint.**

**So now without further ado,**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Garfield Logan sat gloomily at the steps of his best friend's porch; playing with a white corsage that he held in his hands.

'_It was supposed to be for-'_

The tears finally began to fall as he recalled what had happened.

Thinking about it now, he should have realized it was a trick.

Terra Markov-head cheerleader and senior class president; had walked up to him one day in school and had asked him to the prom.

Being a sophomore, Gar was delighted to go. He went tux shopping with his mom and found the perfect black and white suit with a complimentary red bowtie.

He had walked over to Terra's house-white corsage in hand- to pick her up, only to see her walking out with another boy.

Devastated, the boy ran all the way to his best friend's house crumbling on the front steps that we find him on now.

Behind him he heard the soft clank of the door, and felt two soft arms wrap around his chest.

"I got you" a feminine voice whispered.

He smiled softly as he turned to look into the amethyst eyes of his best friend.

Raven smiled back sympathetically as she gently hoisted her friend up and led him back into her house.

After settling him onto the couch she went to the kitchen arriving moments later with two steaming cups of tea.

"Tea?"

The blonde looked at her, before the girl rolled her eyes and pulled out a large tub of ice-cream and two spoons, causing the boy to chuckle.

"For a moment there I thought you were being serious about the tea." Gar laughed, causing Raven to smile.

"Well, let's be honest here, when will you ever drink tea?" she asked, causing him to laugh once more.

"So Monty Python and the Holy Grail or History of the World Part I?"

The boy thought it over before replying, "Can we watch both?" he pulled out the large puppy eyes.

The girl sighed, hiding a smile as she put in the first movie.

Sitting back down, she looked back over towards her best friend; hesitating before saying in small voice.

"You look really nice, Blondie."

Gar took in a shuttering breath, running a shaky hand through his blonde locks before flashing his friend a watery smile.

Raven just simply hugged him close as he collapsed; the blonde crying against her shoulder.

After several minutes the boy's hysterics quieted down to mere sniffles and Raven offered him a tissue.

Laughing, Gar accepted them; wiping off his face before sighing as he collapsed into the girl's lap.

"I just don't get it Rae." He whispered.

The Goth hummed, as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair comfortingly.

"It's her loss; if she just wants to throw you away then she obviously doesn't understand how amazing you are."

The boy looked up into his friend's beautiful amethyst eyes, feeling his heart beat down into his chest.

'_What's this feeling?'_

Suddenly Raven smiled, causing the boy's face to unexpectedly heat up.

"Now, no more of this moping…..thing! We're going to watch old comedies all night, laugh until we can't breathe and eat our weight in vanilla soy ice-cream!" she then went to badly imitate the sound of a cheering crowd, causing Gar to laugh.

"Ok, just don't ever make that noise again"

The girl feigned a hurt look, "I make great sound effects."

"You sounded like a dog that has emphysema." The blonde chuckled.

The girl gave him a mock-glare.

"I'm going to mark that down as your emotional trauma and NOT force-feed you meat."

The boy chuckled loudly at this before turning towards the girl who was also giggling softly.

Gar smiled.

"So what are we waiting for?"

Several hours later, the two friends were laughing happily at the screen that had on the movie Young Frankenstein-since they already rolled through Monty Python and History of the World.

"Hey Rae"

"Hmm?" the girl asked between a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Do you remember when we were 10 years old and I was crying on the playground?" he asked to which Raven nodded.

The blonde smiled softly, as he reminisced.

"You asked me why I was crying and I told you someone called me a blonde-haired freak and you asked me who it was and then you pushed them off the swing. Afterwards you came back and told me you'd always be there for me."

Raven smiled,

"Yeah, I remember, do you remember when we first met in kindergarten and I glued you to your seat?"

Gar laughed before reaching over to get more ice-cream when his corsage suddenly fell out of his pocket.

The boy's smile turned into a frown as he somberly picked up the corsage and held it in the palm of his hand.

"It's beautiful"

He looked up to see his best friend's eyes drawn to the little white corsage with…was that longing?

He looked down at the flower in his hand before glancing back at his friend and smiling.

"Yeah"

He suddenly stood up and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Where we going?"

Gar smiled.

"You'll see."

They ran out to the girl's backyard where Gar lead them into a small gazebo that Raven's parent's had built.

"What are we doing here for Gar?" Raven asked looking around.

The blonde smiled.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me at prom?"

The girl blushed and scuffed her purple-socked foot against the floor.

"B-but I'm not a very good dancer-"

"Rae"

"And you're dressed up all nice in a white button-up and slacks…I mean you still have converse on-"

"Rae"

"And I'm only in Grey Sweats and a purple soccer shirt."

"MY purple soccer shirt"

The teen stopped her rambling long enough to cast a glare at her best friend before pouting and turning away.

"Please Rae?"

Raven looked into the earnest eyes of the blonde before sighing, blush still in place as she conceded defeat.

"Ok" she smiled softly.

Gar grinned back before pulling out his iPhone and switching it to So Close by Jon McLaughlin. **(A/N cue music- Winky face)**

The boy tenderly placed the corsage on the girl's left wrist before wrapping her arms around his neck and shyly placing his hands on her petite waist.

As they danced, Gar's heart began to race and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

'_There it is again; what is this? Is it-"_

Raven timidly placed her head against his chest as they continued dancing and that was when he knew.

He smiled and set his chin atop her head.

"Hey Rae" the boy whispered.

"Yeah?" the girl replied softly.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She looked up, her eyes lighting up and a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" she asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

Gar smiled affectionately. '_Has she always been this beautiful? How did I never notice before?"_

"Really"

She placed her head back against his chest, snuggling it as she murmured.

"Good, because I think I love you too."

The two smiled, finally content, before the boy once again whispered.

"Hey Rae…"

"Hmm…"

"I got you."

And she smiled, because he most assuredly did.

He had her heart.

**END**

**So what did you think?**

**Please RxR!**

**And I hoped this turned out the way Rebella Grayson hoped it would.**

**Soo yeah**

**Haha**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
